The present invention relates generally to lifting implements, and more particularly to shovels for shoveling snow, dirt, etc.
Shovels conventionally have a primary handle comprising a long pole with a hand grip at one (upper) end. A blade is attached to the other (lower) end of the pole. The user grasps the hand grip with an upper hand and the pole with the lower hand, and uses the lower hand as a fulcrum to scoop, lift up and move (i.e., shovel) a product such as snow, dirt, etc. using the flat upper surface of the blade.
Improvements in the conventional shovel design are known whereby an auxiliary or secondary handle is provided. The secondary handle extends at an angle to the primary handle and has a second pole with a second hand grip at the upper end thereof. The lower end of the second pole is attached to the primary pole, typically near the blade. The secondary handle moves the lower hand away from the fulcrum point, which decreases the amount of bending required by the user and consequently the amount of stress and strain on the user""s muscles. Two-handled shovels provide a more favorable position for the lower hand which initially does the bulk of the initial movement and subsequent lifting of the load from its rest position. Two-handled shovels are shown for example in U.S. Pat Nos. 3,751,094; 4,787,661; 5,133,582; and 5,411,305.
While the above-noted shovels appear to be appropriate for certain situations, it is believed that most if not all of such shovels have sophisticated attachment devices to secure the secondary handle to the primary handle. Some of the above-noted shovels have secondary handles which can pivot, rotate or have an adjustable length for ease of use and to customize the shovel for the particular user. While these features are attractive, applicant believes that such features add unnecessary cost and complication to the shovel, and as a result, two-handled shovels have not received wide-spread acceptance in the marketplace. Applicant thereby believes that there is a demand in the market for a two-handled shovel which provides the user with the benefits of increased leverage during the shoveling operation, but which is simple in structure and assembly, and is cost-effective to manufacture. Applicant further believes that there is a demand for a device which simply and easily modifies existing single-handled shovels into two-handled shovels such that users can immediately obtain the benefits of the two-handed shovel design without having to discard previously-purchased, one-handled shovels.
The present invention provides a new and unique two-handled shovel which is simple and cost-effective to manufacture, and which is particularly useful for shoveling snow and dirt, or any other appropriate product. According to further aspects of the present invention, a device is provided which allows one-handled shovels to be easily modified into two-handled shovels such that the benefits of the two-handled shovel design can be immediately realized.
According to the present invention, the shovel includes a primary handle having a hand grip at an upper end for grasping by the user, a pole attached at its upper end to the hand grip, and a blade attached to the lower end of the pole. A secondary or auxiliary handle is provided having a second pole with second hand grip on an upper end for grasping by the user. The lower end of the auxiliary pole is secured to the main pole using one of the novel aspects of the present invention. In a first aspect, the auxiliary pole is secured to the main pole by inserting the lower end of the auxiliary pole into a bore formed in the main pole. Preferably, the lower end of the auxiliary pole is threaded, and the bore in the main pole is also threaded. The auxiliary pole can then be easily screwed into (and out of) the bore in the main pole. Alternatively, or in addition to the threaded attachment, adhesive can be used to secure the end of the auxiliary pole in the bore of the main pole.
The bore in the main pole is preferably formed proximate the blade, and preferably within about 6 inches for a conventional snow shovel. The auxiliary pole preferably extends out of the bore at an angle of between 40xc2x0 and 60xc2x0 to the main pole for proper leverage during the shoveling operation. A plurality of bores could also be formed in the main pole, all of which could be disposed in spaced-apart relation along the main pole for customization by the user. The bore(s) could also be formed at different angles.
According to further aspects of the present invention, the auxiliary pole can be secured to the main pole using a separate connecting device. In one aspect, the connecting device has a Y-shaped design with a first socket which receives the lower end of the main pole; a second socket which receives the lower end of the auxiliary pole; and a cylindrical post which is received within a socket on the blade. The lower end of the auxiliary pole can be retained within the second socket such as by a threaded attachment and/or by adhesive as in the first aspect described above. The auxiliary pole could also be secured to the main pole by a screw inserted radially inward through the second socket and into the auxiliary pole. The auxiliary pole could also have radially-outward extending pins on its lower end which are received in locking grooves along the inside of the second socket. Still further, the auxiliary pole could be formed in one piece with the connecting device. The main pole and the blade could be connected to the first socket and the post, respectively, using the same technique.
In another aspect, the connecting device comprises a tubular cuff or sleeve having a central through-bore which closely receives the main pole. The cuff can be secured to the main pole such as with a screw inserted radially-inward through the cuff and into the pole, and/or with adhesive. The cuff also has a socket extending outwardly at an angle to receive the auxiliary pole. The auxiliary pole can be secured within the socket in the manner described previously, i.e., by a threaded attachment, a screw, adhesive, pin-in-groove, being formed in one piece, etc. The socket for the auxiliary pole can also be connected to the cuff with a slightly flexible connection to allow the auxiliary pole to move slightly (flex) with respect to the main pole during use to facilitate the shoveling operation.
In a still further aspect, a semicircular cuff or sleeve is located along the main pole near the blade. The cuff is preferably formed from slightly flexible material to enable it to be clipped over the main pole and easily conform to the outside surface of the main pole. Preferably one or more clamps or buckles are used to secure the semicircular cuff to the main pole, such as by tensioning a pair of clamps (one at each end of the cuff) around the cuff and pole until the cuff is secured thereto. The cuff also includes a socket extending outwardly at an angle to receive the auxiliary pole. The auxiliary pole can be connected to the socket as described above. Tips or nubs can also be formed on the inside surface of the cuff to assist in retaining the cuff on the main pole and prevent the cuff from moving with respect thereto.
In any of the above aspects of the present invention, the poles, blades and/or separate connecting device can be formed from inexpensive, rigid material such as plastic, metal or wood, using conventional techniques. The auxiliary pole can be easily attached to and detached from the main pole (of course if not adhesively attached) for quick assembly and disassembly by the user and for ease of manufacturing, shipping and display. In addition, the separate connecting device of the further aspects of the invention allows the user to modify or retrofit a previously-purchased, single-handled shovel such that the user can immediately obtain the benefits of the two-handled shovel design.
Further features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent upon reviewing the following specifications and appended drawings.